


Make Me

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Titans, BDSM, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Pets, Shameless Smut, Smut, Somehow came up with plot to go with this, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren has belonged to Jean and Marco for almost six months, and they're all very happy. Eren still needs help recovering from his past, but they've both been incredibly helpful. But when someone from his past comes back, to hurt him once again, maybe the only person who can save Eren is Eren.





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, don't take my word as law. Do your own research. 
> 
> Also these tags aren't complete, 'cause I'm not sure what I'm going to need yet, so I'll tag at the beginning of each chapter. For this one, look out for some mild dirty talk and feelings. A little smut, and a panic attack.

Eren had finished with all of his chores for the day and was laying on the couch, waiting for someone to come home. He was feeling uncharacteristically lazy that afternoon. He looked at the clock on the wall and pouted. Jean wouldn't be home for at least another hour and Marco wouldn't be home until dinner.

He perked up suddenly with a smile. He quickly made his way to the kitchen. They were always exhausted when they came home, and also hungry. He'd make Jean something to keep him satisfied until dinner. He looked in the fridge and chewed on his lip. He'd need to go shopping soon. There was enough to make a sandwich. A  _good_ sandwich, with bacon and avocado and turkey. He looked and found that they had soft french bread. He hummed to himself happily as he fixed everything. He opened the cupboard and grabbed a bag of salt and vinegar chips, Jean's favorite, for some reason. He looked at the clock, hardly any time had gone by. About ten minutes. 

So he went back to the fridge, putting the sandwich inside and pulling out everything he'd need to make an apple pie. Might as well. Marco loved apple pie, Jean loved apple pie, and Eren loved apple pie. Everyone would be happy. It took him thirty minutes to get it into the oven and ten minutes to clean everything up. He grabbed the sandwich he'd made for Jean from the fridge, and put some of the chips on the side of the plate. He looked at the clock. Four minutes until Jean would arrive home. Give or take a few minutes. He got down on his knees at the front door, plate in his lap, and waited. 

Jean was a full minute early. He unlocked the door and hung up his bag and coat, sighing. "Welcome home, sir." Eren pipped up from the floor. Jean turned and smiled at him. He ran his fingers through Eren's hair and leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

"What have you got there?" Jean asked, taking the plate from Eren, who was smiling happily. 

"I made you something to eat. Dinner won't be until eight tonight. Marco is running late, sir." Eren said. Jean extended his hand out and Eren took it, helping him stand up. Jean sat on the couch, and Eren sat by his feet, leaning his back against the couch. 

"You're such an attentive pet, kitten." He said happily, taking a bite of the sandwich. He hummed happily. "This is good." He said. 

"Thank you, sir!" Eren said perking up. "How was your day today?" He asked, and almost regretted it when Jean groaned and threw his head back. He kicked childishly for a moment. "Was it...not good?" Eren asked with worry. 

"No," Jean said. He gently pat the seat next to him and Eren sat next to him, leaning his head against Jean's shoulder as he munched on his food.

"So, these kids, they were fighting, right? Normal, I guess for the two of them, but then one of them just turns and punches this poor freshman in the face. Just boom." He pushed his free hand out to show him. "So the girl is crying, and I'm taking her to the nurse, parents have been called, naturally. But the mom of the kid who punched the girl was all 'no, not my baby, he's an  _angel."'_ He groaned angrily.

"So we have to sit there for the rest of the day, this poor girl is just covered in her own blood, but the other mom won't do anything, so the real angel, principal Hanji said she'd have the two fighting boys punished. In school suspension for two weeks. But  _no_ angel boy's mom is just so angry because there's 'no way' her son would ever hit anyone. So then Levi comes in..." He turned to Eren and the two shared a smile. "And he says he saw everything, that he has it on video, and he just whips out his phone and shows her the video, but she doesn't believe that her son would do that so he...and I'm not kidding." He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. "He says ' _your cum stain either gets two weeks in school detention with principal Zoe or he gets four months lunch and after school detention with me.'_  But then the mom of the girl who was hit pipes up for the first time, after she calmed her daughter down and said, she was going to press charges against the boy. He's 18 years old, the girl is 14 and the other mom is wailing about how  _unfair_ it all is and how she's going to sue and Levi pulls out Erwin's business card and hands it to the girl and smiles and he's just like 'I know a great lawyer, he's my husband.' then he turns to helicopter mom and scoffs. Tells her to get her brat out of his sight before he has to fight a  _real man._ The mom takes her son and leaves, still screaming about suing and shit. Then the girl gets up and hugs him, getting her blood all over Levi's shirt and she's just crying  _'thank you Mr. Smith'_ and he looks like he wants to pretend he wasn't touched. Hanji  _had_ to tell Levi not to call students cum stains anymore, and the girl's mom is thanking Levi, and asks if she can take her daughter home. We let her than the three of us sit there in exhausted silence." 

Eren had been sitting there listening attentively. "What and asshole." He muttered angrily. "What kind of jerk just punches some poor girl. Is she okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah, she'll be fine, but I still hope her mom presses charges." He said. Then he looked at Eren sternly. "Don't swear." He ordered. 

"I'm sorry, sir." 

"I forgive you, pet." He kissed his temple and grabbed his sandwich. "Can you grab the remote? Let's watch some T.V. until you start dinner. Anything you want." He smiled. Eren turned on the television and turned it to Nickelodeon. It was the older Spongebob episodes.

They snuggled together, but Eren had to get up an hour later to take the pie out of the oven. He took Jean's empty plate and washed it, and put it back in the cupboard. He smelled the pie and smiled. It smelled good. He pulled out his phone and sent a picture to Krista and Armin. ' _Jealous?'_ He messaged them. They both responded in seconds. 

_A-A: Yes, very. If there is anything left I need some._

_KQueen: Umm, Ymir says that we call dibs._

_A-A: Slut, you guys got the cherry pie._

_KQueen: Well now we get the apple._

_Erenofdanite: How about I make you both pie tomorrow, and we hang out? You know what, we should ask everyone and we can have a potluck or something? What are Erwin and Levi doing Armin?_

_A-A: They're dealing with something that happened at school. But I'll see if they can pull away for a second for your food._

_Erenofdanite: Here I have an idea!_

He made a new group chat. Jean, Marco, Erwin, Levi, Armin, Ymir, Krista, Mikasa, Annie, and Hanji. 

 _Erenofdanite: Dinner party tomorrow???!!! I will bring the pie! :D_   

He didn't have to wait long. 

_JeanyBoi: I'm in the next room pet, why didn't you ask me in person?_

_Erenofdanite: I needed to get the word out, sir._

_Levi: Sure. Erwin and I are both off work by eight. We'll bring Armin with us._

_Erwin: We'll bring a pot roast_

_JeanyBoi: We can have it here._

_MC-Marco: Yay!!!! I'll pick up some drinks on my way home. Wine. And also soda._

_Ymiriskool: PIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We'll bring some sides and shit. Maybe salad._

_AnnieLeo: Yes. Ribs._

_Erenofdanite: Ribs?_

_AnnieLeo: Ribs._

_Dr.Zoe: Yes, not sure what I'll bring, but I'll bring something._

 

Eren was happy that everyone could be free that Saturday. That didn't happen often. He put his phone to the side and looked up at the clock, again. Marco would come home in two hours. He decided he was going to make potato soup, Marco's favorite. He grabbed everything, and turned on the radio, and bobbed his head around, while he cut up everything. It was easy to make but took a long time to cook. 

He heard Jean enter the kitchen, and smiled at him over his shoulder. Jean had a hungry look in his eyes that sent pleasant shivers down Eren's spine. "I'm almost finished." He said softly.

"I'm going to take a shower, come join me when you're ready." 

"Yes, sir." He smiled and went back to work. 

When he was finished, he went up to the second-floor bathroom and went inside. The door was open. He pulled off his clothes and pulled back the curtain. He allowed himself a moment to stare at the peaceful look on his lover's face. He stepped in and Jean looked at him, wrapping his arms around his hips and pulling him closer. "Your thighs should be fucking illegal, they're so nice." He muttered, resting his chin on Eren's head. Jean reached and grabbed a bar of soap and began cleaning Eren off, making sure he was sparking when he was done. "Can you be a good pet tonight?" He asked, nipping at Eren's ear. "Before dinner, we should give Marco a treat, he works so hard." 

"What about you, sir?" Eren asked. "You deserve a treat too." 

"Oh, I know." He grinned mischievously. "Erwin, Levi, and I already know what we want." He kissed Eren's cheek. "I have a lot of work I need to do tonight." 

"Alright." Eren looked up at Jean and fluttered his eyelashes. "But...if you fuck me, won't you be more relaxed while you work? We have an hour and a half before dinner is ready. An hour until Marco gets off work." 

Jean hummed. "Alright, but we'll have to jump in the shower again when we're finished, so we'll have to be quick." He turned off the water and stepped out, picking Eren up, and throwing him over his shoulder. He laid him down gently on the bed the three of them shared and touched Eren's lips with the tips of his fingers. "What are your safe words, love?" He asked. 

"Red means stop, yellow means pause, green means go." He smiled up at Jean, shyly, but still allowing the man to take in all of his body, if he wished. And he did wish. He kissed Eren hungrily and moved so he was covering the younger man with his body. 

Jean reached into the bedside table and pulled out the necessary items and quickly put on the condom, for easy cleanup. He slicked up his fingers and gently prodded around Eren's entrance. He slipped them in and when he heard Eren sigh happily he smiled. He didn't have to spend long to open Eren up, but he took his time anyway, always thorough. When he was sure that Eren would be ready he slicked up his own cock and slid inside of the willing body. He grabbed Eren's wrists and thrust his hips quickly. He watched as Eren's body came to life, taking a keen interest in the actions that were being done to it. 

Jean turned him over, making Eren raise his hips. He grabbed both of Eren's wrists in one hand and his hair in the other. He pressed Eren's head down and moved faster. He stopped for a moment when he heard Eren mutter something. He leaned closer. "What was that, pet?" He asked softly. 

"Red." He whispered. 

Jean pulled away instantly, letting go of Eren and sitting next to him. Eren's entire body was shaking and his breath was coming out in short, choppy gasps. He curled into a ball on his side and shivered, crying heavily. Jean sighed sadly and got up for a second to grab Eren's favorite blanket from the chair by their bed. He gently laid it on Eren's shoulders, covering him with the soft, purple fabric. Eren gripped onto it tightly and Jean gently rubbed Eren's back. This hadn't been the first time that Eren had a panic attack. It had been happening less and less as they spent time together, but he should have known better than to grab Eren so roughly, without warning him first. A feeling of self-loathing began to consume him, but he knew that he needed to focus on Eren and calming him down. "Eren, love." He whispered, laying on his side, so they were eye to eye. "You aren't there anymore, love. You're here with me." He said. He brushed Eren's hair out of his face and kissed his nose. Eren's eyes darted around the room, looking for some threat that was waiting in the corner. "Eren, look at me." He ordered softly, but sternly. 

Eren's eyes snapped to him. He moved closer and pressed his body against Jean, who held him tightly, whispering sweetly to him. "Where did you go Eren, what happened?" He asked when Eren's breathing had evened out. 

"When he grabbed my hair...I don't know why." He muttered quietly. "But he...he was on top of me. I was back in the basement." He looked up at Jean with tear filled green eyes. "I'm so sorry, Jean." He said quietly. 

" _No, no,_ hush, love." He kissed the corners of his eyes. "You're okay, you did very good by telling me to stop. I'm so happy you did." He kissed his nose and every part of his face he could reach. "I'm so happy you told me because I didn't know what was happening." 

"I...I wanna take a nap." Eren said with a sniffle. 

"Of course." Jean said softly. He lifted Eren up easily and pulled back the covers of their large bed. He laid him down, and covered him up, then kissed the top of his head. "I'll take care of dinner and the dishes tonight. You rest." 

"But you have work to do." 

"It's fine Eren. You need to relax. Do you want me to turn on a movie?" 

"Yeah," Eren said softly. "Mulan?" He asked. 

Jean went to Netflix and found it, and turned it low enough that Eren could hear it, but not be bothered by it. "We'll bring up food for you later. How about we watch a movie together before bed?" 

"I'd like that." Eren smiled at Jean. 

"Sleep tight, love." He smiled and kissed the top of his head, pulling the covers up to his chin and tucking him in. 

* * *

 

Jean looked up from the papers he was grading when the door opened. Marco came in, taking off his jacket. "Where's Eren?" He asked, confused why the young man wasn't there to greet him like he was every day. 

"Taking a nap. He needs it." Jean muttered, guiltily. He looked at Marco and kissed him. "We were fooling around, and I grabbed his hair to roughly. He had a panic attack." 

"Oh." Marco said sadly. "Should we let him sleep?" He asked. 

"I think so," Jean said. "He made dinner, let's eat." 

"What'd he make?" 

"Potato soup. Extra cheesy, just for you." He smiled. "Also apple pie." 

"Well, I need to get me some of that, right now," Marco said as he made his way from the kitchen. He took a bowl of soup and a slice of pie, before sitting down at the table. He watched Jean get his own food. He noticed the way he moved, sluggishly. He sat with his shoulders slumped. "Jean, it's not your fault." 

"Yes, it is. I was supposed to be in control of the situation, but Eren got hurt." He said, looking down at his food. He looked when Marco got down on his knees. "Stop, please, I can't handle this right now." 

"Jean, look at me," Marco said softly. When he had Jean's attention, he kissed his lips quickly. "I know for a fact, that Eren doesn't blame you. You stopped, didn't you? Did he call red?" 

"Yeah. I stopped when I heard it." 

"Then stop making yourself out to be a monster. Consent was withdrawn and you stopped immediately. That's what a good dom does. You did good, you are good, and both Eren and I feel honored to serve you. We love you, we know you love us, and you've  _never_ hurt us...well not unless we asked you too." He smirked softly and Jean smiled back at him. "This isn't the first time Eren's had a panic attack. Sometimes a sound sets him off, but he's gotten better, much better, and that's in a large part thanks to you. So please, Jean, don't beat yourself up. Just learn from this." 

"I love you, you know that?" Jean said. 

"I do, but feel free to tell me again." 

"I love you." 

Marco smiled. "Good. Now, let's bring Eren some food, I'm sure he's hungry." Marco moved to grab a small bowl and a spoon. 

"He wants to watch a movie when we wake him up." 

"Then we'll watch a movie," Marco said with a shrug. 

* * *

They found Eren curled up in the bed, looking small when surrounded by pillows and blankets. Marco sat down and kissed him until he awoke, blinking awake his lovely eyes. "Sleep well, tiny?" He asked. Eren nodded and when he saw the soup, he reached his hands out and took it. "What movie do you want to watch tonight?" He asked. 

 _"_ Mulan," Eren said sleepily, taking a bite of the warm meal. He loved it. 

"Again?" Jean asked, but he was already looking for it. He clicked and settled into bed on one side of Eren while Marco got on the other. The wrapped him up tight in their arms while he laid and ate. When he was finished, Marco took his bowl and put it on the bedside table. "How about you relax tomorrow, okay?" Jean suggested to Eren. "Remember we have that dinner party."  

"Yeah, I gotta clean up," Eren muttered. 

"How about I clean up tomorrow, and you work on yourself. Give yourself a face mask, do your toes. Whatever you want, love." 

"You spoil me too much." Eren smiled and kissed his nose. "I'll clean up, you grade your papers, and Marco can relax." 

"I'm not even going to argue with that," Marco said, closing his eyes, already almost asleep. "Holy shit, there are like, twenty new cases that were put on my desk this week." He said then yelped when Jean swatted him on the ass. 

"The two of you need to knock it off with the swearing," Jean warned. 

"Yes, sir." They said together, both falling asleep soon after. 

"It's all Levi's fault," Jean muttered. "Cursing up a storm." 


End file.
